


Becoming the Enemy

by Merfilly



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony contemplates where he stands now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming the Enemy

If he could have seen...

Would he still have joined the Act's proponents? If he had stepped, as the man then, into the future, and seen Cap's body on the steps, would that younger self had found a different way?

When he cannot go out among his peers without distrust on some faces and revulsion on others, should he step back and look for the new path?

Has he become the pariah that they made Scarlet Witch out to be?

When did he become the enemy? Where did he fail?

Maybe he didn't. Maybe they are too blind to understand.


End file.
